smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grey Smurfs (Hero Stories)
You may also be looking for "A Hundred Smurfs Of Gray: A Narrator's Story" which is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf spinoff series A Narrator's Story. "The Grey Smurfs" is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the comic book story "The Smurf Menace". Plot Summary Papa Smurf has been noticing that his little Smurfs are constantly getting into fights and arguments. So he decides to do something about it. Soon the Smurfs meet a group of Smurfs identical to them, but they wear Grey clothes instead of White and are pure evil. Soon the Grey Smurfs invade the Smurf Village and capture every Smurf and made to work as their slaves. Papa Smurf soon reveals that the Grey Smurfs are not real, and he creates an antidote in order to get rid of them. They successfully do so and the Smurfs are back to their normal, helpful selves, much to the delight of Papa Smurf. The Story *Prologue */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ */Part 4/ */Part 5/ */Part 6/ */Part 7/ */Part 8/ */Part 9/ *Epilogue Title Translations *French - Les Schtroumpfs Gris ("The Grey Smurfs") *Spanish - Los Pitufos Gris *German - The Grey Smurfs *Italian - The Grey Puffi *Dutch - The Grey Smurfen Songs *"Show No Tears" -- (during Hero and Grey Hero fighting) *"Shepherd of Fire" -- (during Grey Smurfs invasion) Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs' *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Wonder -- Melissa Sturm *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Abloec -- John Rhys-Davies *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Hawkeye -- Kevin McKidd *Greedy -- B.J. Novack *Jokey -- Paul Reubens *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Dempsey -- Steve Blum *Fergus -- Billy Connolly *Takeo -- Tom Kane *Nikolai -- Fred Tatasciore *Vanity -- John Oliver *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Edward -- Nolan North *Farmer -- Joel McCrary *Poet -- Frank Welker *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Panicky -- Adam Wylie 'Grey Smurfs' *Grey Hero -- Christopher Sabat *Grey Wonder -- Melissa Sturm *Grey Smurfette -- Christina Ricci *Grey Abloec -- John Rhys-Davies *Great Chief -- Peter Renaday *Grey Hawkeye -- Kevin McKidd *Grey Greedy -- B.J. Novack *Grey Jokey -- Paul Reubens *Grey Hefty -- Joe Manganiello *Grey Brainy -- Danny Pudi *Grey Dempsey -- Steve Blum *Grey Fergus -- Chris Cox *Grey Handy -- Jack McBrayer Trivia *When Hero mutters the words "power mad freak", this is a reference to the insult Jokey said when he first got his powers. *This story features the Grey counterparts of Hero, Smurfette and Wonder being in a three-way marriage relationship with each other. *The beam struggle between Hero and Grey Hero is inspired by the beam struggle between Goku and Vegeta in the Dragonball Z episode, "Saiyan Sized Secret". *The dialogue for the story originally followed a fan-translated version, but was later changed on January 19th 2017, when Papercutz released the English version of the original story. *Some parts of Grey Hero's character is inspired by the popular Youtube series, Dragonball Z Abridged version of Vegeta, created by TeamFourStar. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Full story plot summaries Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Evil counterpart stories Category:Magical character creation stories Category:Stories about tyrants